


can i kiss you?

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALL OF IT, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, This is pure fluff, can be read as romantic or platonic, felix doesn't talk in this, take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: chris wants affection. felix doesn't mind giving it to him.





	can i kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> semi-inspired from real events? idk man

when chris said that he wanted affection, felix was happy to oblige. chris went over to felix’s house after school and they cuddled while watching stupid gaming videos on youtube. they were lying on top of felix’s doona - a strange choice, considering it was autumn and cold - with their legs tangled together. they stayed like that until chris’ mum came to pick him up, which made chris whine about not wanting to leave. felix promised chris that they would be able to cuddle again next time chris came over, which seemed to please chris.

the next time chris came over, felix barely gave him any time to remove his bag and shoes before they were pulling chris down into the bed. chris laughed and allowed felix to burrow their head into his chest. “you’d never think that i was the one that originally wanted affection,” chris laughed, wrapping his arms around felix.

felix pulled away and kissed chris’s cheek lightly before going back to his position against chris’ chest. chris gasped jokingly and kissed the top of felix’s head. felix pulled away once again and stared at chris, who just smiled at them. “what are you going to do about it?” chris asked. felix knew what he was trying to do, but felix fell for it anyway and kissed his nose.

they spend the rest of the night kissing each other lightly wherever their position allowed them too - cheeks, nose, hair, wherever. they parted with a kiss, a silent promise for next time.

it continued twice more. they pick a video to watch and let youtube auto play take over for every subsequent video (which usually end up being background noise) as they cuddle up to each other, pressing kisses to their faces whenever possible.

the fifth day, chris had a question to ask. they were lying in bed facing each other while vine compilations played in the background. felix kissed chris’ nose softly, but chris didn’t react. “hey, ‘lix,” chris said, seemingly choosing his words carefully. “you know how i haven’t kissed anyone before?”

felix did know that and nodded. “would i be able to...” chris trailed off and sighed. “never mind, it’s weird.”

felix shook their head and tilted it, hoping that chris would be able to know what they were trying to say without them having to talk. they think chris understood when he continued talking. “can i... can i kiss you? to... to find out what it feels like?”

felix froze, not sure how to respond. chris looked away. “sorry, just forget that,” he said. felix felt bad for him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, hoping to comfort him. it seemed to brighten chris’ mood, if only slightly.

“i love you, felix,” chris said, pulling felix in closer to himself, which the other didn’t resist.

felix sent a text to chris after he left;

**felix**

is it too late to say yes?

**chris**

??

**felix**

you can kiss me

**chris**

oh,,,

thank you

**felix**

<3

they originally planned to meet up on the weekend at felix’s house, but chris ended up going over thursday after school. it was normal for the first few minutes, both of them giggling at stupid vine compilations together.

chris got quiet after a bit and felix turned around to look at him. “do you want to get it over and done with?” chris asked quietly. felix knew what he meant, but didn’t respond.

after a few tense seconds (but what felt like an eternity to chris), felix shrugged. chris shook his head. “i won’t do it if you don’t say yes.” felix nodded their head in reply.

they stayed like that for a bit, just staring at each other. butterflies were forming in felix’s stomach, due to the fact that chris was going to be their first kiss. they eventually sat up, facing each other. vines were still playing in the background, but felix wasn’t really paying attention to them. “so,” chris said lamely, “how do you want to do this?”

felix shrugged. chris put his hands on felix’s knees and pulled on them. felix took the hint and moved forwards until their knees were touching chris’. chris leaned forward and cupped felix’s cheek, running a thumb over it gently. they both leaned in slowly, like sudden movements would ruin the moment (whatever the moment was as a faint ‘oh my fuckin’ god she fuckin’ dead’ echoed from the computer’s speakers). their lips connected for a second before felix pulled away giggling at the video they couldn’t see. chris breathed out sharply in laughter as well, watching felix’s movements as they leaned on his lap.

felix regained their composure and looked at chris again with a stupid smile. chris leaned in again, whispering a quiet ‘can i kiss you?’ to which felix replied by closing the gap. the second kiss lasted a lot longer than the first kiss (if you could even call the first one a ‘kiss’) and, although it was obvious neither of them had any experience, felix felt the butterflies start fluttering in their stomach again.

when they both pulled away, felix took a few seconds to let their brain process everything that happened. “i hope this doesn’t make anything weird?” chris asked. felix grinned and shook their head.

chris’ phone rang, breaking the content mood that hung around the two of them. chris answered it, and felix took time to run a hand through their hair and let the butterflies settle down.

“mum’s here,” chris said. felix just nodded, moving to get off the bed. chris stopped them by holding their wrist, which captured felix’s attention. “can i have another kiss?” he asked, to which felix happily obliged.

they parted once more with a kiss, but this time not on the cheek. felix sat down on his bed after saying goodbye and realised that his first (second, third and fourth) kiss was with a vine compilation playing in the background. strangely, it fit though.

the butterflies didn’t calm down for the rest of the night. felix didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
